Better Than Sleep
by like a message
Summary: L spends his nights doing something better than sleeping. Raito discovers what this is in a very...hands on manner. RaitoxL yaoi oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any associated characters.

A/N: I've been thinking of this quick little one-shot for a while, and I've finally decided to write it! Now that I've written it, I kind of want to write more. Maybe more one-shots are in order. :)

--

**Better Than Sleep**

"Do you ever sleep, Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked exasperated.

"Sometimes Ratio-kun, but I do not require much sleep in order to function," L replied without looking up from his computer screen.

Raito was silent for a moment, staring bleary-eyed at the detective.

"Well, what do you do while I'm sleeping then?: Raito asked, unable to keep the genuine curiosity out of his voice.

L glanced quickly at Raito before returning his gaze to his laptop.

"What do you think I do, Raito-kun?" L asked absentmindedly.

"Eat cake and work on the Kira case," Raito responded with a grin.

L glanced at Raito again, but this time his gaze remained locked with Raito's.

"That's partially correct, Raito-kun. I do eat sweets other than cake, and occasionally I work on lesser cases. I also masturbate," L responded nonchalantly.

The smile that had been forming on Raito's face froze as lips parted and Raito's mouth gaped soundlessly. Did he really just say that?

Raito knew L was frank and knew little about polite conversation, but he never expected him to openly admit to masturbating while Raito slept a foot away.

"You do what?" Raito managed to stutter out.

"I eat many types of…" L began before Raito cut him off.

"No, not that. _You_ masturbate?" Raito croaked out.

"It appears that Raito-kun is more surprised to find that _I_ masturbate rather than the fact that I _masturbate_," L said with a smirk.

Raito frowned, "While that doesn't really make any sense it is not my intention to offend you, Ryuuzaki, but I must admit that I can't picture you doing something so…well, so human."

L appeared slightly puzzled, "Raito-kun thinks I am not human? An alien, perhaps?"

Raito snorted, "That's not what I meant, Ryuuzaki. I've just never thought of you as someone who would have sexual desires and act upon them. I mean, you seem too focused on your work to engage in…um…carnal pleasures."

L gave Raito a tiny smile, "I can see why you would form that conclusion, but it is incorrect. My occasional self-love does not negatively affect my work, rather, it helps to relieve some of the stress I accumulate on a daily basis. I am sure Raito-kun feels a similar amount of pressure," L spoke calmly.

Raito barely held back his laughter, "Who says 'self-love' anymore, Ryuuzaki?"

L didn't understand the source of Raito's mirth, "I do, Raito-kun. I feared my use of the word 'masturbate' was becoming redundant. I'm sure Raito-kun appreciates my desire to use an extensive vocabulary in daily conversation."

Raito blinked at L, "Uh sure, Ryuuzaki. I just can't imagine that the phrase 'self-love' could be considered an improvement to anyone's vocabulary. Anyway, if you feel uncomfortable masturbating with me so close by, I wouldn't mind standing inside the bathroom to give you a bit of privacy," Raito murmured without looking at L.

"Perhaps Raito-kun suggests this arrangement so that he may masturbate as well without me knowing," L said, smirking.

Raito's head shot up, "I don't care if you know I'm masturbating! I don't even care if you watch me!" Raito yelled, indignant.

"Oh? Prove it then, Raito-kun. Let us both masturbate right here, right now," L said a bit too eagerly.

Raito was shocked. Does he think I'm bluffing? That I would be too embarrassed to do it in front of him? I'll prove him wrong!

"You're on, Ryuuzaki," Raito said with a grin as he reached to pull his boxers down.

L's eyes immediately followed Raito's hands as he licked his lips. Raito looked at L oddly but refused to stop, refused to concede.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Ryuuzaki?" Raito said a bit breathily as he grasped his hard cock.

It took L a few seconds to register Raito's words before he tore his eyes away from Raito's cock and met his eyes.

Raito gestured towards L's own crotch, and L nodded dumbly, moving to unbutton his jeans.

His fingers fumbled clumsily as his eyes once again focused on Raito's hand on his glistening cock.

"Here, let me," Raito murmured as he knocked L's lumbering hands out of the way.

Raito's nimble fingers quickly unfastened L's jeans and pulled them down along with L's plain white boxer-briefs.

Unconsciously licking his lips, Raito observed how L's cock bounced when it was removed from its confines.

His eyes met L's as they both shifted until they sat in front of each other, knees touching.

Taking a deep breath, Raito grasped his cock and began to pump it, setting a comfortable rhythm as his eyes stayed locked on L's.

Flushing pink, L grabbed his own neglected cock and set a rhythm almost identical to Raito's.

The room filled with the sounds of breathy moans and sighs as the men rubbed and squeezed themselves passionately.

Raito's mind was fuzzy; all he could think of was the delicious sensation on his cock, L's pink cheeks, and glazed, passion-filled eyes.

L's mind was similarly occupied with Raito's parted lips, darting tongue, and mewling sounds. Unable to stop himself, L grabbed the back of Raito's neck, pulling him into a desperate kiss.

Recognizing L's inexperience, Raito corrected the position of his head as he kissed and sucked L's lips zealously.

Nipping lightly on L's bottom lip and evoking a gasp from the detective, Raito took advantage of L's open mouth and slipped his tongue in, tasting L and dueling hotly with L's own tongue.

"Raito-kun," L whispered.

Raito could tell L was close by the hitch in his breathing and the way his hand sped up, and Raito made a decision.

Knocking L's hand out of the way, Raito gripped L's cock and moved his hand up and down swiftly, sliding easily through L's pre-come. L gasped, shocked, freezing for a moment before returning the favor and taking hold of Raito's cock.

Hands moving in tandem, breaths mixing, eyes locked, both men let out yells as they reached their peaks, the result of their releases covering their hands and mixing intimately.

Panting, both men released the other as they lay back, chests heaving.

"Wow," Raito mumbled lowly.

"Wow is right, Raito-kun," L replied once he'd caught his breath.

Turning on his side and propping his head on his hand, Raito observed L's sweaty face and shining eyes.

"I can see why you would prefer doing that to sleeping, Ryuuzaki," Raito said chuckling.

"It is even better with a partner, Raito-kun. I hope that this will become a regular nighttime activity, and perhaps next time we will use our mouths, yes?" L deadpanned.

Raito sputtered a bit before grinning and nodding, "That's a brilliant idea; I knew you had that brain for something," Raito got out, laughing.

As they made to go to sleep, both men were thinking one thing:

_I can't wait for tomorrow night_.

--

Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
